Then there were two
by jbpokefan
Summary: Asano has been kicked down to E-Class and Karma catches wind of what's going on.. Don't leave the rest to imagination.. Come along and have a read. COVER IMAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS!


**Then there were two.**

Original Works by Asano Gakushu ©2016 All Rights Reserved

Make sure you're looking for POV markers as the POV will change back and forth throughout the story, this will help you get an idea of which character is doing what.

Key:

A-POV: Gakushu Asano

K-POV: Karma Akabane

In the event of general narrative, this will be marked as G-POV for ease-of-reading.

Chapter One – An Unlikely Meeting

 **{A-POV}**

It was getting late, I'd been studying for what felt like all night, the moonlight was creeping in through the cracks in the blinds. Father is away this evening, something about some business in Tokyo, he never gave me any of the details, only that he would be back in the morning. 'I need sleep' I thought to myself, undressing and folding my clothes perfectly on the edge of the desk ready for school the next morning.

 **{K-POV}**

We had been out all night; our mission was to kill our teacher before March or the world would come to an end. Every day we came closer and closer to meeting our mark but something was always just-off. I had already come first in the exam leaderboards for the whole school, knocking Asano right off the top spot, that must have made him pissed, everyone knows how much of a perfectionist Asano is and all that.

 **{G-POV}**

Asano had been on better terms with E-Class since trying to change his father's ideology towards education, dropping undertone support for their cause in student council meetings and in other ways. The principle has a surprise for Asano in store since he came second in the rankings however.

 **{A-POV}**

It was early, my usual time for getting out of bed and preparing myself for the day. I turned on my mobile phone to find some messages from father, I hadn't seen him properly since finishing second in the school exams so I knew he'd want to talk about that at some point.

I was walking into the school building when one of the other A-Class students had pointed me to the Principal's office. I made my way up the stairs slowly, dragging my feet for as long as possible, knowing that there would be some kind of fallout awaiting me at the top. When I arrived, father was sat at the end of the room facing the window behind his desk, this was one of his scare-tactics, designed to keep his victims students on edge until he eventually laid into them.

"I assume you're probably aware of why I called you here this morning?" he asked me, slowly turning on his chair to face me, not giving me any eye-contact. This was bad, even through his calm façade, I could tell he was pissed, it shows when he doesn't look into my eyes, his own son.

"I have a pretty good idea" I said, my voice trembling a little. The Principle is a scary guy, even as a father. "Good, your current classmates have been made aware, I'm moving you down to E-Class" he said in the most sinister voice ever, I froze, unable to move even my eyes from one spot. How could he do this? I've been a role-model student for the whole school and he's moving me down because of one silly mistake? Something isn't right here, I can't move to E-Class, it'll ruin everything.

"You can't do this to me!" I said eventually gathering the courage to, but before I could even say anything else, his chair simply spun back round to face the window again. I knew that was that, nothing I could say to him would change his decision, once the Principle has spoken and the chair spins around again, the decision is final.

I turned around and walked out of the office, now completely red in the face, three of my friends were staring down the corridor at me in silence, they already knew what had happened, this was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me. I walked to the bottom of the mountain where E-Class is situated at the top, I stood there for some time before starting the long walk.

 **{K-POV}**

"You know I'm not a morning person!" I told Nagisa as we were walking to the foot of the mountain, ready to start the morning in E-Class. "Yeah well, you know, we still have to kill Koro-Sensei in March" he replied. I had nearly mustered-up something to say back to that before catching the sight of some strawberry-blonde hair just ahead of me. There was only one person I knew which has that colour hair, Asano!

I ran ahead of Nagisa, fast approaching the boy from behind, the closer I got, the more of the character I recognised. There he was, walking towards E-Class, must be out of his comfort zone. I tauntingly ran up behind him and slapped him on the backside, little did he know, I had so much more taunting to do.

Get ready for chapter two, coming soon.

 **If you're wondering why there isn't that much smut in this chapter (You know who you are "White-ero-pantsu-san") then you'll just have to wait and see what I've got coming in the next chapter :P**


End file.
